clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:TTTB/Dedito Omnis Ignovi Omnibus
Forums: Index > LIKE A BOSS! > Well, I can definately declare the Ben Hun war a Crisis. Once again, I fell to my guilt and let him go. I know Ben Hun won't learn, but religiously, I did exactly what I was supposed to do. Jesus said to forgive, and boy, did I forgive! It takes a lot of guts to let someone go. I've tried to be kick-butt in the past, and I'm extremely good at it when I do it, but what does it REALLY accomplish? I did what God commanded me to do: to forgive, as He so forgave. Now, you could debate this to the end of time, but I feel that I did the right thing. I haven't lost any sleep over my mercy on Ben Hun. However, the matter is not resolved. A manipulative villain is wondering free. I no longer have a problem with this, but the Masses are outraged. I took him to the gallows, but I didn't hang him because he showed humility, as one put it. Then, ZK consumed too much alcohol, and it degraded to choas. This bill is Latin: Surrender All Pardon, Omnibus. In law, an Omnibus is many laws rolled into one. "Surrender All Pardon" relates to me. Now, let's get some legislation! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Are YOU a rebel? † 01:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- = The bill = A BILL WRITTEN LIKE A BOSS THE COC AMENDUM: A SERIES OF AMENDMENTS CONCERNING THE RECENT CRISIS, BEN HUN, AND TS' RIGHT OF PARDON CONVENED APRIL 25TH 2010 OVERVIEW IT IS DEEMED NECESSARY AND PROPER to introduce a large series of legislation, like a BOSS, to prevent such choas, like that experienced in the days prior to this Bill, so to prevent any absolute choas from occuring like this in the future. FORMALITIES * THE CHOAS that occurred in these days prior to the submittal of this Bill like a BOSS are to officially be recognized as the third Crisis to occur on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. It is also to be immediately forgotten because no sensible person dwells on the past that much. * BEN HUN is to be labelled the primary factor in the creation of this Crisis. TurtleShroom is to be additionally cited as a major contributing factor, as is the overall insanity of the situation and the failure to block him early and pre-emptively. TurtleShroom's mercy and overuse of pardons are to also be cited as the cause of this Crisis, as he should have let Ben Hun go. * BEN HUN is to be punished as deemed just by the overall consensus of the Community (everyone, both user and BOSS), and, excluding verbal vows and pacts made in the days prior, is to never recieve his Seized articles' OOC rights back, excluding Lulz-Cat, which shall remain in his possession indefinately due to sleezy deals made in said days prior with other users. COC AMENDMENTS: POWER GIVEN TO THE BOSS * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the BOSS to shut blog commentary off for any reason they so deem necessary to the stability or security of the site, or because the Masses so requested it, or because it is spam, or because it has degraded to flaming. * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the BOSS to issue harsher blocks to those who harrass and annoy other users that are not TurtleShroom. * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow for the seizure of intellectual property (and release thereof into Fair Game or give it to those who wish to edit and use it onward) or other collateral deemed appropriate if a guilty user goes crazy enough to so demand it, but ONLY if this is agreed upon by the Masses in a Public Vote. COC AMENDMENTS: POWER GIVEN TO EVERYONE/THE MASSES * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the Masses to call for sudden and immediant halting of commentary in any blog they see as a nuisance. If four or more users so demand and vote for a commentary shutdown and provide a good reason, a shutdown is to be administed as soon as possible by the nearest available BOSSMASTER. * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the Masses to call for seizure of intellectual property from any user for any reason they so desire, if five or more users all demand such and provide a valid, just reason. * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the Masses to call for Deletion of any blog they so deem needed to be deleted. If four or more users so consent, the blog is to be deleted by the nearest available BOSSMASTER. * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the Masses to call for an injunction of a villanious user to stop doing something they deem evil, villanious, coutnerproductive, or annoying. If four users so consent, the BOSS are to administer the Injunction on their behalf post-haste through a convienent talk page message. Failure to obey an injunction results in a week's block per violation. After seven times, the block is changed to be infinite. Injunctions are to function like restraining orders. COC AMENDMENTS: DEFINITIONS * HENCEFORTH, "SPAMMING REPEATEDLY IN BIG, BOLD TEXT" is to be deemed Vandalism, not spam, and is to be treated and punished as such. * HENCEFORTH, a "pardon" is to be defined as a total revocation of a standing block, allowing the formerly blocked villain to run free. Reduction of sentance is to not be considered as such, rather, as simply a commutation. * HENCEFORTH, all blog commentary posted by a user while under the influence of excess alcohol is to be deleted on the spot, if said over-consumption of the poison can be proven. POLICY AMENDUM: POWERS STRIPPED, TURTLESHROOM * AS A LEADING CAUSE IN THE CRISIS, the user addressed in TurtleShroom is to Surrender his ability to pardon users until June 27th, 2010. His blocking authority and rights are to continue as is. The authority to pardon will be restored after the established date here. * THIS BILL HEREBY ALLOWS THE MASSES to call for an Injunction on TurtleShroom, at any time after June 27th 2010, from ever pardoning a user or commutating his sentance. If three or more users so demand, TurtleShroom can not pardon or reduce the sentance of a blocked villain. A convientent template may be installed to remind him of such. He may, however, increase the sentance, but if increased, it can not be decreased by TurtleShroom. * THESE AMENDMENTS DO NOT EFFECT any other BOSSMASTER or their powers. * THESE TURTLESHROOM AMENDMENTS MAY BE APPROVED SEPERATELY FROM THE REST OF THE OMNIBUS BILL. WRITTEN THIS SUNDAY OF APRIL TWENTY-FIFTH, IN AMINO DOMINION TWO THOUSAND TEN. -SO BE IT, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Are YOU a rebel? † 01:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) = Vote = ALL USERS, EXCLUDING BEN HUN AND AGENTGENIUS, MAY VOTE ON THIS BILL. VOTE: The Omnibus Stand up and be counted! FOR: The Omnibus Please give a good reason why. * AGAINST: The Omnibus Please give a reason why. * * * * * * * * * COMMENTS: The Omnibus Should anything be added, rephrased, deleted, etc.? * * * * * VOTE: TS Punishment Stand up and curtail the madness! VOTE: TS 6/27/2010 Pardon Barring Should TurtleShroom's right to unblock a user be totally suspended until his seventeenth birthday? FOR: TS 6/27/2010 Pardon Barring * * * * AGAINST: TS 6/27/2010 Pardon Barring * * VOTE: TS Injunction of Pardon If three users so demand it at any time, should TurtleShroom be forbidden to ever pardon, unblock, or change the sentance of a given villain? FOR: TS Injunction of Pardon * * AGAINST: TS Injunction of Pardon * * ---- Category:Congress